


so that we were each others'

by goldenthunderstorms



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I still researched too much medieval/elizabethan slang for this, King Monty, Knight/Guard Percy, M/M, Royalty, TGGTVAV Week 2020, Weddings, also creative license, but it's cute, but medieval weddings...hard, homophobia exists but less so because self-indulgence, it's more likely than you think, like so small I don't count this as a crossover, listen medieval research is hard and I'm lazy, look at them communicating because they're semi-functional adults, medieval-adjacent, small rwrb reference for my cultured readers, they're in their late 30s here, this fandom? building Jeanne’s character from the ground up?, this fic is a bit of a mixed bag, this is medieval-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenthunderstorms/pseuds/goldenthunderstorms
Summary: “I could’ve lost you today, Percy.”After a pause, he says, “It comes with the position.”“I know, but…this isn’t the first time that you’ve put yourself in harm’s way to save my life. And I don’t want to fear for your life every time there’s a fear for mine. You’ve done your duty as my guard a thousand times over—”“What are you suggesting?” Percy asks though I can tell he’s already figured it out.“—and you’ve been doing this for so long, plus with your leg as it is now—”“Are you saying I’m suddenly too old and feeble to be a knight?”“No! Darling, that’s not what I’m saying.” I squeeze his hand pointedly. “I’m just saying…don’t you think it’s time to lay down the sword?”Percy gives a self-deprecating laugh. “And do what instead?”With my free hand, I reach over and tap his ring. “Be king? With me?”Percy has been Monty's guard for years, even before Monty became king. He devoted his life to protecting Monty. Percy was happy remaining Monty's guard even when marriage was possible. But after Percy gets injured protecting Monty, Monty has other ideas.
Relationships: Felicity Montague & Henry "Monty" Montague, Henry "Monty" Montague & Percy Newton, Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton, Johanna Hoffman & Felicity Montague, Simmaa "Sim" Aldajah & Felicity Montague, Simmaa "Sim" Aldajah & Johanna Hoffman & Felicity Montague
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: tggtvav week 2020





	1. so that we were each others'

**Author's Note:**

> hello there and welcome to TGGTVAV week! I was sooo excited for this week and I'm very excited to see what everyone else comes up with! I really wanted to have a fic for each day but my eyes got way too big for my stomach (so to speak). Still, I've managed to pull together three fics for this week and now I present to you my first one for the day 1 prompt "royalty"! Enjoy!

When I wake up, Percy is already sitting up in bed.

“No sleep last night?” I ask.

Percy looks down at me, smiles, and runs a hand through my hair. “I have to stay on guard,” he says, which he always says when he can’t sleep. He sets his book aside.

“Of course, that’s it,” I say, pulling myself up. “Not the fact that you’re an insomniac.”

Percy waves a hand dismissively, making a  _ hmph  _ sound. He insists that the sleepless nights don’t bother him, that he needs to stay awake to guard for me anyway. I insist that we have guards stationed and the healers could help him, but he refuses. I suppose I could command him to see them, being king and all, but that feels unfair. So I just keep nagging him about it.

“Did you sleep  _ at all _ last night?” I ask, leaning my forehead on his shoulder. I could’ve sworn that Percy went to sleep when I did.

“Some,” Percy assures me. He kisses the top of my head. “You worry about me too much. It’s supposed to be the other way around.”

“Blasphemy.”

Percy scoffs. “Who am I blaspheming?”

“Me!” I sit up again to look at him. “I have duties too, you know.”

“Do you now?” Percy asks, sounding unconvinced.

I poke him in the side. “Insubordination. Treason.”

“I think I crossed the insubordination line a  _ long _ time ago,” Percy says. He stretches and slides out of bed. “Come on, get up, you have a council meeting today.”

“Ugh, about what?”

“Taxes? I think?” Percy looks at me sprawled on our bed. “Shouldn’t you know these things instead of me?”

“Why else would I keep you around, darling?” I ask.

“Maybe because I keep you alive?”

“That too, I suppose.” I pull myself out of bed and to the wardrobe. “Ugh,  _ taxes _ .”

“Well, taxes are important.”

I grunt noncommittally. “All that math makes my head hurt.”

Percy snorts. “You don’t even do much. The treasurer will be the one talking.”

“You see? That’s why I have a council. They get to handle the boring things and I just have to approve. I don’t know how my father did everything by himself.”

“Your father was a tyrant,” Percy says drily.

“That he was, darling, that he was,” I say, pulling clothes from my wardrobe. “Which is why I surpass him in every way, don’t I, dearest?”

Percy gives another snort and I turn to look at him, raising my eyebrows.

“I’m not sure that your father is a very high standard to hold yourself to,” Percy says, “but you are infinitely better than your father was.”

“Damn right I am,” I say firmly, which just makes Percy laugh at me.

The council meeting is, as expected, dull. The treasurer proposes a slight raise in taxes on certain items, lowering them on others. All of it sounds reasonable so I nod along and let him explain. Even Percy, who tries to look attentive at all times, looks a bit bored. My sister, who is the kingdom’s health advisor, is stitching sutures into her handkerchief.

I’m about to cut the treasurer off and approve his plans when the council chamber door bursts open. One of Percy’s knight friends, Ebrahim, rushes in. He gives me a short bow, then leans in and says something into Percy’s ear. Everyone watches, silently. As Ebrahim speaks, Percy’s face darkens.

“Is this important, Ebrahim?” I ask.

Ebrahim straightens and has the decency to look a little abashed. “I think Sir Percival should explain, Your Majesty.”

“I see,” I say. “Well, is that all?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Then leave us to finish our meeting.”

Ebrahim nods, bows, and leaves.

I stand. “I have business to attend to so we’ll have to cut this meeting short.” Before the treasurer can speak, I add, “Go through with the tax changes.” I wave for Percy to follow and leave the room. The courtiers file out a few steps behind but I notice some of them casting curious glances our way. “How about a walk in the gardens?” I ask Percy.

Percy nods, obviously distracted.

He follows me to the gardens outside the east wing. They aren’t the official palace gardens. Those gardens are large and sprawling behind the palace, tended to by dozens of servants. These gardens are smaller and were tended to by only one set of hands. It’s fallen into disrepair now, with plants overgrown and far too many weeds. My father never let anyone take over them, and I haven’t either. I’m not even sure who I would give these gardens to.

The gardens were my mother’s, her sanctuary of sorts. I don’t hold any special sentiments for my mother. I don’t come to these gardens when I’m in need of comfort or reassurance. I hardly knew my mother beyond childhood. She died when I was a teenager, along with the baby that would have been my younger brother. But the gardens are so ruined that no one is ever here. Ideal for having a conversation with Percy without anyone overhearing. Once we’ve walked far enough into the garden to be hidden by some too-tall hedges, I stop and turn to Percy.

“So? What was that about?”

Percy frowns. “It’s no—”

“Percival, if you say that it’s nothing, I swear I’ll have you put in the stocks.”

Percy stops and a small smile graces his face. “I was going to say it’s not certain yet.”

“Oh,” I say.

“There’s a group of suspected nobles who want to go back to the days when your father was king,” Percy explains.

I scoff. “What’re they going to do? Dig up his body?”

“There’s a duke they want to put on the throne instead. We don’t know who, we just know that there’s a group of them and one of them is in charge. They want to kill you.”

“Do we know who any of them are?”

Percy looks like he’s fighting back a smile when he says, “Richard Peele.”

“ _ No _ .”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Percy says, looking far more gleeful about this than he has any right to be.

“Why are you so happy that Richard wants to kill me?’

Percy shrugs. “I’m just saying you have an excuse to get rid of him now.”

I glare at Percy and he looks at the ground. “Alright, alright, let him live.”

“Is there anything else I should know?” I ask. Even after twenty years, Richard Peele is not a subject I like to touch on with Percy.

“Richard is the only member of the group that we know about. A seamstress overheard him talking to someone else about it, but she doesn’t know who.”

I nod slowly, working through this in my head. “Alright, this is fine,” I say. “Not my first assassination attempt. Have the seamstress come speak to me. We won’t arrest Richard yet; I wouldn’t trust any information he gives us anyway. We’ll station more guards. It’ll be fine.”

Percy nods, though he doesn’t look fully convinced.

“Hey,” I say, taking his face in my hands. “You’ve kept me alive for this long.”

That afternoon, I meet the seamstress in the parlor of my chambers with Percy standing by the door attentively. The seamstress is a pretty woman with big brown eyes and long blonde hair. She’s vaguely familiar, though I can’t place how I know her.

“Your Majesty,” she says.

“Have a seat, Goodwife…” I trail off. I don’t know her name.

“Jeanne,” the woman says as she sits on the sofa facing me.

“Jeanne,” I say, “I wanted to personally thank you for reporting Lord Peele.”

“Of course, sire,” Jeanne says.

I nod. “In that case, I was wondering if you would be willing to do it again.”

She frowns. “Pardon?”

“Cater to Lord Peele as often as possible, and if you are able to provide my guards with any more information, you’ll be rewarded.”

Jeanne’s eyes widen. “Oh, Your Majesty, that won’t be—”

I hold up a hand. “You’re free to decline, but I’ll see to it that you’re repaid if you help me any further. You may be saving my life.” I give her a smile and she seems to relax.

“It would be my honor, sire.”

“Wonderful. I’m sure your services will prove to be quite valuable,” I say. “You may go.”

Jeanne stands. She’s about to turn and leave when she stops. “Your Majesty, if I may say something more.”

“You may,” I say, though I can’t imagine what more there is to discuss.

“I wanted to thank you,” she says, “for what you did. Because of you, I was able to marry the love of my life.” She smiles then, though I can tell it’s not a smile meant for me.

I’m not sure what to say now. “It— really was my pleasure,” I manage.

Jeanne then gives me a smile that  _ is  _ meant for me and leaves. Percy gives her a friendly nod, closes the door behind her, then comes to sit beside me, smiling.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” I say.

“Me neither,” he admits. “But people really do love you for that, you know.” He takes my hand. “I know I do.” I laugh and lean my head on Percy’s shoulder.

I forget, sometimes, about the law that I passed. Well, passed is said lightly. I fought tooth and nail for it, really. I had been king for five years at the time and I knew that I couldn’t put it off any longer. I had established myself as king. The courtiers took me seriously. So, I proposed to make it legal for people to marry someone of their own sex.

It did not go over well.

Some of the advisors were scandalized. The representative from the eastern villages fainted. It took almost two years for the ruling to be approved. I desperately wanted to use my power to overrule the council, just that once, but I was determined not to become a tyrant like my father. The council was eventually convinced. Some nobles were  _ very  _ unhappy about that. I’m surprised there wasn’t an assassination threat then. But some were happy about it, and the commoners? There was dancing in the streets. I think that made it all worth it, really, not just knowing that now  _ I  _ could marry the man I love, but other men could too. Percy was even more ecstatic. I’ll never forget the smile on his face when I told him.

I squeeze Percy’s hand, then bring it to my lips, kissing the spot just under his ring.

The rings were a gift from Percy. The night that I passed my law, we held a large banquet in the palace. It lasted late into the night and when we finally made it up to our chambers, I was exhausted. It had been a while since I’d let myself indulge so much at a party. I was ready to go to sleep when Percy pulled me to my feet.

“I need to give you something,” he said.

“Now, darling?” I had asked, arms draped over his shoulders.

Percy nodded. “Now.” He took my face in his hands. “Monty, you know how much I love you.”

“Yes, love, and you’re my moon and stars but  _ surely _ this can wait until morning?”

“Stop  _ talking _ ,” Percy said in fond exasperation. He kissed me then for a long time but stopped me when I tried to pull him into bed with me. “No, I really need to say this.” He took my hands and didn’t say anything for a few beats. “Monty, I love you,  _ so  _ much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

My eyes widened then, having a vague idea of where he was going with this.

“Just not yet,” he said.

Then I was just confused, and a little worried.

Percy rushed to assure me. “I mean, I do want to marry you, someday. I love you and I always want to be with you. But marrying you…I would have to give up being a knight to be  _ king _ . I’m just not ready to do either of those things yet. I love being your knight, Monty. And being  _ king _ ? I just don’t want that…at least not yet.”

I nodded. I understood what he was saying. I think if I were in Percy’s position, with a job I liked and the privileges that came with being the king’s lover, I wouldn’t choose kingship either. Really, I wouldn’t have chosen kingship at all, but we don’t get to choose our fathers.

Percy reached into one of his pockets. “But even though I don’t want to marry you yet, I still want to be…yours. I want us to promise ourselves to each other.”

“Married in all but name?” I asked.

“Yes,” Percy said. He pulled out a small wooden box. “If you’ll have me, that is. I bought these.” He opened the box to remove two matching silver rings. They were simple bands with small patterns engraved in them. “I know they’re not the best rings that money can buy but—”

“I love them, Perce. Of course, I’ll have you,” I told him. Then I kissed him and he slid the ring onto my finger before doing the same to his own. I remember admiring the ring and Percy again apologized for the rings not being expensive or particularly beautiful. I assured him that it didn’t matter, that I loved them anyway. I really did love them. No, they weren’t the grandest rings I’d ever seen, but they were chosen by Percy. He bought them himself for  _ us _ so that we were each others’. 

My ring is my most prized possession. Because it means that I’m Percy’s and Percy is mine. And one day, I’ll get to stand in front of the entire kingdom and declare that and make him my king.

We don’t hear from Jeanne for a few weeks. I start to wonder if these nobles have realized they’re being monitored or if they aren’t planning anything after all. But then, while I’m directing servants in the banquet hall, Percy approaches and leans against the wall beside me.

“You need more guards stationed here tomorrow,” he says, voice low.

I look up at him and frown. “Why?”

Percy leans down, putting an arm around my waist. To anyone else, it would look like we’re discussing something very removed from treason. When Percy speaks again, he has a pleasant smile on his face. “Jeanne went to Scipio. There’s an attack being planned for tomorrow while Sim is here.”

It’s a struggle to maintain my own smile. An attempt on my life is one thing, but while we have a princess visiting from another kingdom? “I guess Sim’s visit would be a sufficient distraction.”

Percy nods. “So tomorrow, twice as many guards. And I’m sure Sim will have some of her own that we can inform if you want.”

I nod, then lean into Percy’s side. He doesn’t miss a beat, pulling me to his chest. “I’m too old for this shit,” I mutter. I feel Percy’s laugh in his chest and it brings a genuine smile to my face.

“I think all good kings have to face assassination attempts,” Percy says lightly.

“What do bad kings have to face?”

“Assassinations.”

That night, I can’t stop thinking. Percy always says that’s dangerous and he’s probably right. Being alone with my thoughts never goes anywhere  _ good _ . But Percy is getting a few precious hours of sleep and I would hate to wake him.

It’s just…how do you sleep knowing you might be killed the next day? The first time there was an attempt on my life, I didn’t know it was coming until it almost killed me. But at least then there was something to be done about it. All I can do now is wait. I hate it.

Pacing soon becomes tedious. I stop and stare at Percy, sleeping peacefully in our bed. What if this is the last night we get together? The thought makes a lump form in my throat. I realize, suddenly, that I don’t want to die without leaving something for Percy.

I sit at my desk and pull out a quill and parchment. I want to write final words to Percy and make sure that he’ll be alright without me. His life has been centered around me for the past twenty years. I’m sure Scipio would find him a new post but I would want to make sure that Percy is taken care of when I’m gone. It’s not like he has any relations. He hasn’t heard from his aunt and uncle in years. When I look over at him again, something in my chest twists. I’m about to turn my attention back to the parchment and at least write something Percy can have to remember me by when he stirs. I don’t even have time to get out of my chair before Percy sits up, looks around, and narrows his eyes at me. “What are you doing?” he asks.

“Nothing, darling,” I say, standing and sitting at the foot of our bed.

Percy frowns at me. “Nothing never means nothing.” 

“Just thinking, dear.”

He studies me and I let him. I don’t know what he sees in my eyes but he takes one of my hands in both of his and kisses it. The lump in my throat becomes more insistent and I have to look away. “Thinking about what, love?” he asks. Damn him and his soft voice and his terms of endearment. He only ever uses them at moments like these, when my emotions are running high and he’s trying to soothe me. It always works.

“Tomorrow,” I admit, staring at our hands. I see our rings. I close my eyes before that lump in my throat turns into tears. Pathetic, crying over something like this.

But is it? I won’t even get to die as Percy’s husband.

Percy lets go of my hand. I look up and he’s only opening his arms, lifting the covers off the bed so that I can settle in beside him again. I do and he pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest, hoping this isn’t the last time I get to listen to his heartbeat.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Percy promises. He kisses the crown of my head. “I’m doing everything I can to keep you safe. I’ve kept you alive for this long, haven’t I?”

I know it’s supposed to make me laugh but it doesn’t. “Percy, if something  _ does  _ ha—”

“It won’t.”

“But if it  _ does _ —”

“You’re not going to die, Henry,” Percy snaps.

I flinch a little, which is absolutely pathetic. Everyone calls me Henry now except for a few people, and they can only call me Monty when talking privately with me. But Percy  _ never _ calls me by my first name when it’s just us. He knows I hate it. Maybe it’s just hearing it from his lips with so much anger behind it that gets me, but it makes me start.

Percy realizes and presses another apologetic kiss to my temple. “I’m sorry. But you’re not going to die tomorrow. I won’t let you.”

“I don’t think you have much say in the matter, darling.”

“I’m your guard.”

“And you do a fine job. But say that allegedly almighty God decides that I’m going to die…”

“God has another damned thing coming if he thinks he’s going to take you from me.”

That sends a rush of warmth through me. I don’t deserve this man, as loving and intimidating and arousing as he is. “Think you could best God in a fight, love?”

“For you, maybe,” he says, though I can hear his smile.

He succeeds in getting me to laugh that time. For a moment we sit there, holding each other. My arms are around Percy’s waist and I trace patterns on his back. “Percy,” I finally say, “Really, if I do die tomorrow…” I stop and wait for him to cut me off but he doesn’t. He just takes a sharp breath and nods. I force myself to sit back so I can meet his eyes, which are brimming with tears. “I love you, Percival, and even though life without you is my idea of hell…” I trail off again and take his face in my hands. I trace his bottom lip with my thumb. “Even when I’m gone, I want you to be alright without me. I’ll make sure you’ll have more than enough money to—”

“You think I could ever be alright without you?” Percy blurts. He looks like he regrets it the instant he says it. And he also looks a little panicked.

“Darling,” I murmur.

“You’re not going to die because I’m not going to let you,” he says again, like saying it makes it true.

“I know you’ll do everything in your power. But it won’t be your fault if something  _ does  _ happen. You know that, don’t you?”

“I’ll have failed you,” Percy says, so softly I wouldn’t have noticed if our faces weren’t so close. His eyes are blurry with tears now and when one falls, I brush it away.

“You have never failed me, my love,” I say firmly. “And you never will.”

“But if I lose you…” Percy’s voice breaks. He leans forward, burying his face in the crook of my neck. His tears start flowing but he doesn’t try to stop them. I just hold him and murmur sweet nothings until he’s calm again. Percy never stays terribly upset for long.

I don’t know how we got here, from Percy soothing me to me comforting him. Though I suppose neither of us would handle my death very well.

Percy sniffles and sits up again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be—”

“It’s alright, dearest. Frankly, I’d be rather insulted if you didn’t get choked up over my death.”

Percy laughs a little at that and swipes at his eyes. “You’re not going to die,” he says again, definitely trying to convince us both.

“And if I do it will be out of your hands.”

Percy shakes his head. “Monty, I’m supposed to  _ protect  _ you. Your life is always in my hands.”

I cup his cheek with one of my hands. “Then right now, talk to me as my husband instead of my guard.”

I’d give my life ten times over to see the expression on Percy’s face when I call him my husband again. But the joy is short-lived because he says, “Monty, guarding you is my job  _ and _ my life. Without you, I…I don’t know who I am.”

That admission seems to catch us both by surprise. I never realized that Percy felt this way. I always  _ knew  _ that he spent most of his time guarding me, of course, but I didn’t understand what that meant for him.

“You know,” I finally say, “I didn’t fall in love with you for your guard post.”

Percy frowns. “What?”

“In fact,” I continue, “it was rather the other way around. The guard post came long after I realized how head-over-heels I was for you. And I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re a good knight, though that was a small bonus.” Percy consents to give me a small smile. I plant a kiss on his lips before continuing. “I fell in love with you because you’re kind and brave.” I kiss him again. “Because you’re loyal. Because you’re unrelenting about things that you care about but you’re not too stubborn to compromise.” Another kiss. “Because you see the best in people, even though you have every reason not to, but you don’t let people walk all over you either. Because your heart is so large, you’re always trying to give pieces of it away. Because you give such large pieces to those that you love. Because you’re a good man, a good friend, a good knight, a good husband.” Percy kisses me that time, the kind of kiss that steals your breath. “And,” I add when we part, grinning, “it doesn’t hurt that you are the most gorgeous creature on this earth.”

Percy snorts.

“I’m serious!” I say, linking my hands behind Percy’s neck. I turn somber. “Really, Percy, you are all of those things and more. And you don’t need me to be any of them.” Percy seems to consider this and I add, “The end of my life is not the end of yours.”

Percy’s mouth forms a hard line. “I’m just hoping we won’t have to find out if that’s true.”

The next day is a bit of a mixed bag. It’s good to see Sim again and her welcoming ceremony goes by without any issue. But the closer that the evening gets, the more nervous I become. Percy regularly reports back to me about how many guards they have stationed and what Jeanne is doing trying to overhear more about tonight. I’m not optimistic about it.

I have three guards at my side when I make my entrance. After formalities are out of the way, Sim and I share a dance. A dance with Sim is always more a game than a dance. Sim likes to see how often she can start leading without my notice. We both like to see how many flirtatious remarks we can exchange before one of us breaks and starts laughing. Sim, though not with anyone at the moment, isn’t interested in men and I, for obvious reasons, am unavailable.

“How is Percy?” Sim asks me as we dance. She asks it quietly as, though many have begun dancing, the hall is still quiet compared to what it will turn into as many others watch our dance.

“Doing alright,” I say. “He’s on edge about tonight.”

“As I imagine you are.”

“Me? Of course not,” I say. Sim gives me a knowing look. “Montagues don’t fear death, Simaa.”

Sim laughs. “Believe me, I know. I studied with your sister, remember? You Montagues are as brave as you are foolish.”

“And pretty,” I add.

“And pretty,” Sim obliges.

After our dance is done, Sim goes to find my sister and I perch myself on my throne. I do miss being in the midst of it all, sometimes, buzzing with too much wine and finding alcoves to kiss pretty people in. But those days are all long passed now. I watch revelers from my throne, keeping an eye out for anything alarming. After nearly two hours, nothing.

Percy must grow as bored and I do because he turns to me. “Too busy spectating for a dance, Your Highness?” he asks with a grin.

“I think we deserve a dance, my dear.”

Percy offers his hand to me and I take it. He gestures to some knights nearby to, I assume, tell them to keep an eye on us. Then, he pulls me onto the dancefloor. It’s a lively dance but a partnered one so that we don’t have to let each other out of our sight. Though most of my partying days of princehood are over, I did discover how much fun dancing could be. Being king limited my options for entertainment at parties but dancing was something I picked up on rather quickly. Now, a jig like this is the highlight of my night. Percy and I are arm-in-arm, spinning in circles like all the other couples. Percy beams at me. For a moment, I imagine a grander celebration than this and a crown on Percy’s head. I almost get swept up in the fantasy.

And then the screaming starts.

Everything stops and everyone turns in the direction of the scream. And then there are more screams, and people begin running away from that end of the ballroom. I see him, then, a marquis that I can’t recall the name of, brandishing a sword, and a man’s body at his feet. I’m shocked for a moment but Percy doesn’t hesitate to grab my arm and haul me off of the dancefloor.

There are more screams. Men are sliding down ropes from the servants’ balconies, but some stay up there with crossbows. Christ, how many people agreed to kill me?

Percy pulls me to the side of the room. He looks around frantically, then calls to another knight. “Georgie!”

The knight—really I should say boy, he hardly looks eighteen years old—rushes over. “Sir?”

“Take the king!” Percy orders.

My head whips around. “What? Where are you going?” I demand. 

“Right now, it’s most important that we get you  _ out _ ,” Percy says. “I trust Georgie to take you. I’m staying behind to make sure no one comes after you two.”

“Like hell you are!”

“ _ Monty _ ,” Percy says, voice pleading.

Georgie watches us, looking rather distressed, eyes flicking back and forth between me and Percy.

“Don’t get killed,” I say, genuinely.

“I’ll try,” Percy says with a smile. When he notices that I’m not smiling, he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss that, were we not in such dire circumstances, would have me pulling him up to bed. “I love you.” I don’t even have time to respond before he shoves me in Georgie’s direction.

Georgie takes my arm. “This way, Your Majesty!” he says, pulling me along. I stumble after him but keep my eyes trained on Percy, who has yet to move, looking around the banquet hall. Georgie leads me down a corridor, around a corner, down two more corridors, then pulls me behind a tapestry into what seems like an alcove, but with the pull of a lever becomes  _ another  _ corridor. 

Georgie leads me down the corridor, down some stairs, down one last corridor, and into bedchambers. Obviously, they’re not as ornately furnished as my real chambers, but there is a bed, a sofa, a stove, a water pump, and multiple chests and wardrobes.

“We just have to wait for Percival to get us when the coast is clear, or join us,” Georgie says.

I nod and go to sit on the sofa, already worried sick about Percy.

Georgie stands awkwardly by the door.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” I tell him. “Sit down, at least. There’s no telling how long we’ll be down here.”

“Oh, alright,” Georgie says. He hesitantly sits on an ottoman. We sit in silence for a while. Eventually, I pull my ring off my finger, rubbing it against my lips. Georgie watches me curiously but I pretend not to notice. I have more important things to worry about than what a squire thinks of me. 

It’s a long wait. We’re so far from the banquet hall that I haven’t the slightest idea of what is happening when. I pace, worrying not just about Percy, but about Felicity and Sim, whom I didn’t see before the chaos broke out. I understand that hiding us together is more of a risk, but I’m rather fond of knowing whether my sister is alive or not.

It must be around three hours later when a knight comes in.

Georgie, who had been dozing on one of the sofas, shoots to his feet.

“Your Majesty—” she starts.

“Where’s Percival?” I ask immediately.

The knight frowns. “I think it would be best if you followed me. Scipio will explain.”

I don’t like the sound of that but I nod. Georgie and I follow the knight back up the way we came. Instead of returning to the banquet hall, though, she leads us to the council chamber. The only person there is Scipio. Scipio is the aging captain of the guard and a close friend, not that many people know that.

He rises and bows when I enter. “Your Majesty,” he says.

“Scipio,” I say. “Where’s Percival?”

Scipio waves Georgie and the knight out but asks them to guard the door. When it’s just us again, we sit. “Percival has been sent to the healers.”

I frown but nod. I should have expected as much. It takes a lot of self-restraint not to take off running but as soon as I’m done with Scipio, I’ll go see Percy.

“The good news is that we’ve arrested the leader of this group and many of his allies, though some were killed,” Scipio says.

“Killed? Did we lose anyone?”

“A good few knights, a few members of our court. I believe Princess Simaa lost one of her guards as well.”

“Is the princess safe?”

“Yes, Simaa and your sister both made it out unharmed. Felicity was rushed to the healer’s tent as soon as it was safe to treat the wounded.”

I’m flooded with relief. If Percy is seriously wounded, Felicity will be the one to treat him.

Something must change on my face because Scipio says, “I don’t want to keep you long, sire. I’m sure you want to see Percival.” I nod. “Just know that we’ve arrested the traitors but we will need your decision on what to do with them. Eventually.” I nod again, understanding. I haven’t had to deal with treason on a level like this before, as surprising as that is. I don’t want to be like my father and cut off the head of anyone who challenges me, but…

“You know,” Scipio says, “Percival almost got rid of him for you.”

“What?”

“The Duke of Bourbon, the one who wanted to dethrone you, tried to chase after you and Georgie. He probably would have if not for Percival. Percy almost killed him, too, until he got shot.”

If I had a glass of wine, I would spit it out.  _ “Shot?” _

“Crossbow bolt,” Scipio explains, “just to the leg, though.”

“Oh, yes, just the leg. That’s much more comforting,” I say flatly.

Scipio laughs. “Come on, Monty,” he says, standing. “Let’s go see Percy.”

The healer’s tent isn’t really a tent. It used to be, but when Felicity took over the kingdom’s medical department, she demanded that the healers have a “suitable environment” to work in, and had a real building constructed. I’m not the most familiar with it, but as soon as Scipio and I step inside, a young man, an apprentice maybe, approaches us.

He bows. “Your Majesty, I have instructions from the princess to have you wait here.” He gestures to some sofas and chairs at the side of the room where there seem to be a few families, all watching me with interest.

“Where is Felicity?” I ask.

“She’s treating a patient at the moment.”

When I open my mouth again, Scipio lightly touches my arm. “We’ll wait for her,” he says. I realize that I need to look levelheaded in this situation, so I nod and follow Scipio to sit on one of the sofas. We sit in silence. Some of the people are still watching me and I don’t want to discuss anything where people can hear.

Time passes and I start fidgeting with my ring again. Suddenly, a young girl hops out of her seat and walks up to me. Her parents both stand and rush to pull her back.

“She’s alright,” I say. They both freeze. I look down at the girl and smile at how she’s scrutinizing me. “Hello.”

“What’s that?” asks the girl, pointing to my ring, which I’ve been rolling between my fingers.

“My ring?”

“Is it from your wife?”

I try not to laugh. “I don’t have one.”

“So who gave it to you?” she asks, clearly perplexed.

“My…” I trail off, lacking a word to describe Percy. I give up and settle on: “My guard.”

The girl frowns like this confuses her more. It probably does. “That’s silly,” she says.

“Adela!” her mother scolds. She takes Adela by her shoulders and pulls her back. “Forgive her, sire, she’s only—”

“Nothing to forgive, madam.”

The woman smiles, relieved, and leads Adela to sit down again. But I can’t stop thinking about what Adela said. She’s right, in a way. Percy and I’s relationship isn’t a  _ secret _ , but he isn’t even recognized as my consort. How can I refer to the most important man as my life as just  _ my guard _ ?

We wait for at least another hour. Some families are called back to see patients. Some new families join us. Eventually, Felicity walks in. I’m out of my seat in an instant, rushing up to her.

“How is he?” I ask.

Felicity glances around the room. “Why don’t you follow me?”

I look back at Scipio, who waves me off. “I’ll see him afterward.”

I nod and let Felicity lead me back into corridors, speaking as we walk. “Percy just woke up so he’s probably still a little disoriented. We had to knock him out with an ungodly amount of sleep syrup to amputate his leg.”

“Amputate it?!”

“Not the whole leg,” Felicity assures me. “Just below the knee. Other than that he only suffered superficial injuries and the amputation itself went well. He should heal properly without any further issues. He’ll be alright.”

Felicity isn’t one to sugarcoat things. If she says Percy will be alright, I believe her.

“He’s ready to see you,” she says. “I’ll give you two some time alone, but then I’d like to move Percy back to the palace to make room for more patients.”

“Of course.”

We stop in front of a nondescript wooden door that looks like all the others. Felicity knocks twice before letting me in.

Percy’s face lights up when he sees me. He’s laying on a bed under some blankets so I can’t see his newly shortened leg, which is probably for everyone’s benefit.

“Hey, darling,” I say, my voice too unsteady for my liking.

“Hi,” he says. “Georgie kept you safe?”

I nod. There’s a chair to the left of Percy’s bed so I sit. I take Percy’s hand and press a lingering kiss to the back. Percy watches me, eyes tired but smiling. I take him in. I could have lost him. I lean over to kiss him. Again. And again. And again. What would I have done if I could never be kissed by him again?

“I was worried sick about you,” I say against Percy’s lips.

I feel more than see his smile. “I know. Feli told me you’ve been here for hours.”

I nod and pull away. I kiss his hand once more because I just cannot help myself. “Well, during the lifetime that I waited to see you, I was thinking.”

“Always dangerous,” Percy says, squeezing my hand. I press on, undeterred.

“I could’ve lost you today, Percy.”

After a pause, he says, “It comes with the position.”

“I know, but…this isn’t the first time that you’ve put yourself in harm’s way to save my life. And I don’t want to fear for your life every time there’s a fear for mine. You’ve done your duty as my guard a thousand times over—”

“What are you suggesting?” Percy asks though I can tell he’s already figured it out.

“—and you’ve been doing this for so long, plus with your leg as it is now—”

“Are you saying I’m suddenly too old and feeble to be a knight?”

“No! Darling, that’s not what I’m saying.” I squeeze his hand pointedly. “I’m just saying…don’t you think it’s time to lay down the sword?”

Percy gives a self-deprecating laugh. “And do what instead?”

With my free hand, I reach over and tap his ring. “Be king? With me?”

Percy stares at me for a few seconds before he realizes what I’m asking and a small, hopeful smile spreads across his face. “Are you proposing to me, Your Majesty?”

“That depends, are you saying yes?”

Percy is struggling to keep pace with me but, prideful thing that he is, refuses to say so. His new leg that the blacksmiths crafted for him gets the job done but slows him down a bit.

“Do you want me to slow down?” I ask for at least the third time.

“No,” Percy says firmly.

I stop and wait for him to catch up.

“Don’t coddle me,” he says when he does.

“I’m not coddling!” I say defensively. I think that after so many years of having him in the line of fire, I should be allowed to coddle him. But this isn’t even coddling! This is decency. I link my arm with his so we can keep pace with each other. “You’ll just need time to adjust to the leg.”

Percy mutters something that I don’t pick up and I don’t bother with it. We’re almost to the council chambers anyway. This is Percy’s first council meeting as my consort rather than my guard. I want him to adjust to it before he actually becomes king in a few months. Though I would have married Percy the day after my “proposal”, we have to put the kingdom back in order, repair damages to the banquet hall, and plan the wedding itself. The council meeting today is to discuss two of those things.

The meeting starts almost as soon as we sit. The treasurer again has much to say about the topic, as well as the representatives from each region. Repairs are discussed in detail. Many suggestions are given as to what to do with the Duke of Bourbon and his supporters, those that remain. It is decided that his supporters will all be stripped of their titles and land and banished on pain of death upon return. The duke himself is a matter of controversy. Some suggest execution, others suggest life imprisonment, a few suggest the same punishment given to his supporters. I decide that he will stay imprisoned but execution may be entertained if further problems arise. The meeting is about to conclude when Percy cuts in.

“Wait, what about the knights?”

“What about them?” asks the representative from the northern villages.

“The knights we lost will be receiving an honorable funeral,” I say.

“But what about the knights that we didn’t lose?” Percy asks. “The ones who were injured in the fight and won’t be able to take shifts for a few weeks or may never be able to work again. Don’t they deserve recognition as well?”

“What are you suggesting?” Scipio says. Up until now, he had been rather quiet.

“Compensation,” Percy says firmly. “Every knight that fought and was injured should be paid a fair amount, as well as the families of the knights we lost. It’s the least that can be done for them because if not for them, the king could have died.”

This isn’t something I would have considered. From the looks on the faces of most of the council members, it doesn’t seem like they would have either.

“You make a good point, Percival,” Scipio says, then looks at me. “Sire?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” I turn to the treasurer. “Work that in with the repair costs.” The treasurer nods and starts scratching numbers onto his parchment. We conclude the meeting. As Percy and I walk, he starts to tell me about all of the people he knows that will be glad to hear about the payments.

And I realize something as we walk and Percy tells me about his friend who lost a finger fighting off one of Bourbon’s men who will be  _ ecstatic _ when she hears that I’ve taken Percy’s suggestion. Percy was a good knight but he may be an even  _ better  _ king. Percy knows the people better than I or many of the council members ever could. Percy started life at a rather low point—an orphaned bastard abandoned by his remaining family—and will be ending it (hopefully many, many years in the future) as the king. He will always know what is best for the common people because he was among them once. Though I try my best to make up for my father’s tyranny and be what the people need, I think Percy may be the king they’ve needed all this time.

The day of the wedding has everyone in the palace in a frenzy. Servants are scurrying through the halls making sure everything is in order for the ceremony. Felicity has taken a surprising amount of authority during the planning with help from her friend Johanna. I think Johanna likes the decorating and Felicity likes commanding people around, but they make a good team and have spared me a lot of work. I’ve spent this entire morning being dressed and readied for the ceremony.

As a show of gratitude, I commissioned Jeanne to make Percy’s and my outfit. I can proudly say that she did not disappoint. Though I haven’t seen Percys’ yet, my outfit is midnight blue all throughout with gold details, though most of the detailing is on the overgown. “Like a night sky,” Jeanne had said. Though I didn’t fail to notice her dressing  _ me  _ in blue, which many brides wear to symbolize their purity (Jeanne is not without a sense of humor). What the outfit lacks in various colors though it certainly makes up for in detail and extravagance. Topped with my crown, it all looks rather grand.

When I return to the parlor of our chambers—where Percy and I will wait until it is time for the ceremony to start—I see that Jeanne has made us a matching set. There is the stark difference that Percy is clad in white instead of blue, but every other element is the same. He is the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. And I get to  _ marry him _ .

Percy is studying himself in a mirror, circlet in hand. For the first part of the ceremony, he’ll wear the circlet and after we are officially married, I’ll place his crown on him.

He starts when I come in but notices me in the mirror. “What do you think?” Percy asks, gesturing to himself.

“Darling, you look…wow.”

Percy frowns. “Good wow?”

“Amazing wow,” I assure him. I come to stand beside him and meet his eyes in the mirror. “Why? Do you not like it?”

“I do, it’s gorgeous,” Percy says. “It’s just…different.”

“It’s definitely no suit of armor,” I say.

Percy nods. “I don’t know how you stand to be dressed like this all the time. It feels like everyone’s eyes are going to be on me.”

“Everyone’s eyes are going to be on you anyway.” I turn and take him by the shoulders so he faces me. “Jeanne has just made sure that they can’t take their eyes off you.” I take the circlet out of his hands and have him lean down a bit so I can fit it onto his head. “You look like a king, love.”

Percy gives me a trying smile. “I’m still waiting to feel like one.”

I lean forward and press my lips to his, soft and quick. If I let myself go any farther than that I may not be able to stop. “Just give it time.”

We hold the ceremony in the largest ballroom the palace has. Percy and I have been separated again until his entrance, but there are already a lot of people by the time I arrive. Scipio is officiating because it felt strange bringing in a priest considering how secular my rule has been, but we needed someone and Scipio has always been close to us. I join him at the head of the room.

“By the end of the day, you’ll be a married man,” he says. “How do you feel?”

“Like this isn’t real,” I say. I keep expecting myself to wake up from what must be a dream. I don’t think I would have ever imagined this day would come. When my father was alive, it was well understood that he would have to approve of the woman I married, if he didn’t choose her himself. But then my father died and the choice was my own and I couldn’t choose anyone when Percy still held my heart. Still, I never expected us to  _ get married _ . Though Percy and I have always had a way of defying expectations.

Our relationship had a bit of a novel start. Percy and I have known each other since we were children. We met in the official palace gardens. Percy was a page boy at the time, abandoned by his aunt and uncle at the palace to become a knight because they were too ashamed to be raising a bastard child with skin so much darker than theirs. I was obviously just the prince, then, hiding from my father in some bushes. Percy had gotten bored spending his free time in the stables and when wandering, stumbled upon me. Though neither of us would have admitted it then, we were each other’s best and only friend. Though the life of a prince and the life of a squire were very different, we managed to carve out time for each other in the following years.

I fell in love with Percy when I was sixteen years old. No, let me rephrase that. I  _ realized _ that I was in love with Percy when I was sixteen years old. The feeling had been there for a long time. Percy had always been the most important person in my life but it wasn’t until then that I realized  _ how  _ important. But I never acted on it. How could I have? A relationship like ours didn’t seem possible then. The prejudices that kept my law from being passed thirteen years ago ran even more rampant during my father’s reign. And they ran even deeper in my father himself, who would hit me until my vision went spotty if I even looked at a lad for too long.

When I was nineteen, there was unrest in the kingdom. It threatened my life, as well as my father’s and Felicity’s, so it was decided that I needed a personal guard. Someone I would trust with my life in any situation. Naturally, I begged for Percy. At first, there was resistance against that idea. Percy was so young and had already been knighted earlier than most. But it wasn’t for nothing. Percy was one of the best knights we had and eventually, my father caved and let Percy be my guard. Percy and I were ecstatic. We saw each other far more than we had ever been able to before and Percy didn’t do a bad job of keeping me alive. When the rebels’ plan to assassinate me almost worked, it spooked Percy and I so badly that we ended up confessing to each other. We had been dancing around that conversation for a while by that point after all the time we’d been spending together.

It wasn’t long after that that the rebels managed to kill my father and I was thrust onto the throne. It was a struggle to get the people in line again but I managed with the help of Percy, Felicity, and political allies I had made. I promised a reign different from my father’s tyranny and I think I delivered. Percy was at my side the entire time. I made him my permanent guard but we were something of a known secret among the courtiers, as well as nobility from other courts. Most people have known that Percy and I are lovers, but this will be different. I’ll be able to present Percy as my  _ husband  _ instead of my  _ guard that happens to sleep in the same bedchambers.  _ There are times when it feels like we’ve waited too long after being together for almost twenty years. But there were times I doubted it would happen until we were both old and crippled and Percy was forced to retire. He can be such a mule sometimes about things that he cares about and knighthood is one of those things. I was still rather surprised when he said yes to my proposal. It wouldn’t have been unlike Percy to resume his work, missing leg and all. But here we are on our wedding day and it’s too late for him to back out now.

“Please, we’ve all seen this day coming for a long time,” Scipio says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Really?”

Scipio looks at me in disbelief. “Are you joking? There was a betting pool among some of the younger knights.”

I process this. “Did Percy know about that?”

Scipio just smirks and I decide that I’ll ask Percy about this later. Soon enough, it’s time for us to actually get in our places. People fall silent. Then the doors open and  _ there he is _ . The fact that I’ve already seen him doesn’t change the way my breathing stops for a few seconds just looking at him.

The musicians start playing something I don’t recognize as Percy walks. All eyes in the room are on him. He’s red to the tips of his ears and I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. He all but jumps onto the dais with me. We join hands and there’s a slight tremor in his grip. I press a quick kiss to the back of his hand. Percy smiles.

Scipio begins his speech. “Gentle lords and ladies, their bans having been published, we are here today to join His Majesty King Henry and the Noble Sir Percival Newton together. They have asked you here to share in their joy and to declare their love for one another before you as a kingdom.”

I meet Percy’s gaze and roll my eyes, very subtly. He suppresses a grin. Scipio does a lot of formal talking for this part but the quicker we get through this, the sooner the feasting begins.

Scipio turns to Percy. “Do you, Sir Percival, take unto thyself as husband His Majesty King Henry and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to be his protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

He turns to me. “Do you, Your Majesty King Henry, take unto thyself the Noble Sir Percival to be thy rightful husband and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

Scipio nods and gestures for the page boy with the rings. “His Majesty King Henry and Sir Percival have set apart these rings to be visible signs of the bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them.”

The page boy runs up to the dais and presents the rings. The rings are silver to match the bands Percy gave me, inlaid with sapphires, rubies, and diamonds. Percy and I take the rings and, at Scipio’s nod, slide them onto each other’s fingers.

“You may kiss,” Scipio says.

I don’t need any more permission than that. I grab Percy by his face and kiss him like I never will again. Percy has a little more restraint than I do and pushes me back after a moment. We’re both smiling like fools.

Another page boy approaches, holding a cushion with a crown on it. 

“Oh, right,” I say. I take the crown from the boy. Percy removes the circlet and leans down so I can place the crown on him. When he straightens, I take his hand, turn to the people, and lift our hands.

“I now present Their Majesties King Henry, second of his name, and King Percival, husband and husband!”


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a cute little epilogue with that rwrb reference I mentioned ;)

_ [A FEMALE REPORTER STANDS IN FRONT OF A LARGE, BRIGHTLY COLORED GLASS BUILDING, GRINNING BROADLY AND HOLDING A MICROPHONE] _

**REPORTER:** Thank you, Jim. I’m here today covering the official opening of the Henry II Center for LGBTQ Youth, the first center for the LGBT community founded by the royal family in the country’s history. Here with me to discuss this historic milestone is the founder of the Center, Prince Henry.

_ [THE CAMERA PANS TO A TALL, BLONDE MAN STANDING BESIDE THE REPORTER] _

**REPORTER:** Thank you for joining us today, Your Highness.

**HENRY:** My pleasure.

**REPORTER:** Henry, you have been hailed by many as the first openly gay royal, but it is to my understanding that this isn’t the case. Would you tell us about the king this center is being named for?

**HENRY:** Gladly. King Henry Montague II was actually the first English king to be openly queer and even married another man, King Percival. Henry ruled for a little over forty years, making him one of the longest-ruling British royals, and brought sweeping change to the country: making same-sex marriage legal, widespread reform for medical institutions, and advances in women’s rights. But because Henry had no heirs, the Montague line ended and the family that took the throne afterward undid most of Henry’s changes and all but erased him and his husband from history. Henry went unknown for centuries until a recent movement to revive England’s queer history brought him to the spotlight again. We’re dedicating this center to Henry as well as every queer person who went unknown in history. We’re dedicated to making sure that doesn’t happen again.

  
_ [THE CAMERA PANS OUT TO A LARGE CROWD OF PEOPLE. MOST ARE HOLDING PRIDE FLAGS OR SIGNS. A COMMON SIGN CONTAINS THE WORDS ‘HISTORY, HUH?’ THERE IS A LASTING SHOT OF A STATUE OF HENRY II AND PERCIVAL THE KNIGHT KING ON THEIR WEDDING DAY. THE BOTTOM OF THE STATUE READS “ _ _ WE ARE NOT BROKEN THINGS, NEITHER OF US. WE ARE CRACKED POTTERY MENDED WITH LACQUER AND FLAKES OF GOLD, WHOLE AS WE ARE, COMPLETE UNTO EACH OTHER. COMPLETE AND WORTHY AND SO VERY LOVED _ _.” —HENRY II] _


End file.
